


Forest

by TiredSmolPrince



Series: Slack Prompts [2]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: 2 characters + 1 word, 300 word limit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-03
Updated: 2017-05-03
Packaged: 2018-10-27 07:24:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10804518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TiredSmolPrince/pseuds/TiredSmolPrince





	Forest

He stands on the precipice of a tree in a forest built up from steel and cement that bathes in the rain made from his enemies blood and narrows his eyes. Storm clouds gather along the edges of his territory, creep along the earth filled with bones and scrapes of flesh; scale concrete trees covered in glass and swirl above his head in an angry cacophony of false tranquility.

His eyes are the colour of his forest, his domain and he drifts down, an imposing dominance following in his every waking footstep. Purple flames billow behind him, light up his features like a terrifying god and the scurrying herbivores scatter before him as he prowls out into the roots and vines, chasing after the carnivore lit up in red flames that dance fiercely to an unheard beat he wants to conquer. 

There is a beast that curls and flies and slips through the cracks of the roots in his forest and his blood sings loud, loud, loud, pounding in his ears as he chases after a mythical serpent made up of storms and blood and scales. Hurdles over and over every obstacle in his way and hunts down his prey to fight and clash a shifting carnivorous mass without a defined shape lopes after his prey and skids into the outskirts of its territory.

Steel blue eyes alight with purple flames and his body thrums at the challenge this beast made from myths and storms and the calm that comes before itself; Hibari is an inferno of purple violet resolve that sings a choir at the opportunity presented before him. Fon stands before him, red flames encases his arms and curl up above his head, the dragon clad in the colour of his flames smiles and charges.


End file.
